The tutor
by CandyFan72
Summary: Candy is alone again, unable to be with the man she loves. What will she do when her friend makes her a scandalous proposal. Who is Candy's love tutor?...
1. Chapter 1

_**The CC characters do not belong to me and this story is based on my own crazy musings after being inspired by so many wonderful fancfics writers – especially Geobacter, Ms Puddle, Elle Andrew, Keilant2 and the amanzing GosieKin**_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCc

_What would you do if you could not be with the one you love? Would you deny your own yearnings and be content with secret love letters whilst waiting for years for that perfect love to be consummated? OR would you do something even more forbidden and contemplate other possibilities?_

_My idea is to portray Candy in a more defiant, self assertive light, perhaps maybe even putting her needs ahead of others for once in her life... Sometimes it is good to be a little selfish ; )_

**The Tutor**

Candy sat by her lounge room window clutching the long awaited letter in her hands. It has been months since the last one... She missed her beloved so much and there was no one around to console her. Her cosy apartment suddenly felt cold and lonely. She loved him so much that a growing ache began in her chest, strangling her heart and before she knew it silent tears were rolling down her face. She let the tears roll uncontrollably and tried to suffocate her sobs with her hands. She always knew it was going to be like this, loving him in secret, knowing there were people who'd be hurt and shocked if their love was discovered. The letters were not constant (they _**both**_ had to be careful!) but each one represented a promise of the life they would one day have. IF only society changed, IF only he gave up his obligations, IF only she could live with the consequences of what it would mean to have a life together...

Candy shook her head to disperse her painful chain of thoughts. Nothing mattered right now anyhow, no matter how much they loved each other at this point in time all they could do was to express their love in their secret letters but she knew she wanted, needed, so much more...

Suddenly a knock on her door startled her out of her melancholy. Dear God, what time was it, was it lunch time already? She quickly ran to the bathroom and washed her face. She couldn't allow HIM of all people to see her like this. She hurried to the door after a second, more persistent knock became louder and could potentially alert her neighbours of her impatient visitor's arrival.

"_I am coming!"_ her voice sang as she unlocked the door and found her visitor waiting impatiently with a bunch of flowers in one hand and a basket in the other.

"_Hello beautiful! I thought I would have to knock on another door and perhaps find a gorgeous, hungry damsel who'd gladly share my delicious offerings in exchange for a kiss"_ he smiled and winked at her as he walked past her into the lounge room.

She blushed like a tomato from head to toe. He was so handsome and his flirtatious, playful banter always had the same effect on her_. "I am so sorry. I was reading a letter and lost track of time"_ she said, quickly grabbing the envelope from the coffee table and shoving it inside a drawer.

"_Let me guess"_ he said in a dramatic, playful tone, "_it was from him: he loves you, misses you, can't be with you right now but wishes to, blah, blah, blah, am I right?"_. He raised a beautiful eyebrow as a half smile adorned his sensuous lips. Again, she blushed and gently mumbled_ "Something like that..."_ her voice trailed with a hint of sadness. He hated to see her upset so he gently approached her and putting his arms around her, held her body close to consoled her.

"_I am so sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you by bringing it up"._ He cupped her face with his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. _"There, don't think about sad things anymore. Besides I have a lovely picnic ready for you to enjoy and forget about your troubles for a moment"_ he said as he pulled away from her and grabbed the picnic basket . He opened it like a child wanting to share a treasure with his best friend. The basket was full to the brim and he had remembered all her favourite things: sandwiches, chocolate cake, as well as fruit and a variety of cheeses. There was also an excellent bottle of red wine and glasses.

Candy's eyes were wide open in complete surprise. _"Oh my!"_ she exclaimed, "_exactly how many people have you invited to this picnic? There is enough food to feed a family"_. He laughed out loud and responded with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. _"Correction my dear, a large family or a very hungry, very sad Candy!" _His face lit up with a gleeful smile.

She turned to him and gave his ribs a well-placed, sharp elbowing. _"I DON'T eat that much"_ she said indignantly, _"I eat just the right amount to enable me to have the energy to do my work properly. SOME of us don't get to sit all day in the office, you know. I have to be working on my feet for nine hours straight!"_ She huffed and sat on her couch, arms crossed over her chest and a delightful little frown that made the freckles on her nose look more pronounced and beautiful than ever.

He adored her when she was like this! His laughter eventually died down as he sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"_I am sorry precious, please don't get upset"_ and he gently kissed her cheek as one of his fingers absentmindedly twirled a stray golden curl_. "I know how much you miss him and how sad you have been lately. I thought a picnic would be just the thing to cheer you up and I wanted to make sure I had everything you like to eat. I know I probably went a little overboard but I was just trying very hard to please you"._ He kissed her cheek again and placing his other hand on her chin, he slowly turned her to face him and whispered in a low voice _"Please forgive my stupidity, I can't bear to see you upset"._

She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and nodded slowly. "_I am fine, really. I just miss him so very much. When I am at work I don't have time to think about our situation but when I come home everything is so quiet that I cannot help but think about him, wonder where he is and what he's doing..."_

Her voice trailed off again as tears welled up in her green eyes. She broke away from his gaze but pulled him closer. _"It looks like it's going to rain"_ she said looking out the window. _"I am not in the mood to go outside today anyhow, I am sorry our usual lunch date did not turn out very well"_ she said, quickly wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

He took her hands and raised them both to his lips, kissing them gently before placing them back on her lap _"We have been having lunch together once a week for months now and not once has your company been disappointing"_ he said gently. _"I know you're sad and cannot talk to anyone else about this because of the delicate circumstances surrounding your relationship"_.

His eyes locked into hers, brimming with his own unrequited love for her: a love that so far he'd been able to express only under the guise of brotherly concern. _"But I am here right now, like I always try to be. Please, let me help you smile again" _he said almost breathlessly _"let me share the load with you so that your heart will only know love and be ready to love him without a trace of pain when you can finally be together again"_.

She gently nodded and carefully rested her head on his chest. How she loved the smell of him! She always thought her own smell was like a mixture of disinfectant and liniment and he always smelt like he had just stepped out of a bath. A fleeting image of the man holding her, naked in a bath was enough to make her blush again so she quickly giggled and stood up from the couch to grab the basket on the coffee table. _"We can't allow this beautiful food go to waste then" _she said cheerfully_, "how about we have an indoor picnic instead?_"

He roared with laughter again as he stood from the couch _"Candy, you never cease to amaze me! What a wonderful compromise. Now the question is, should we really pretend we are having a picnic and eat on the floor or should be more civilized and eat at the table?" _and_ w_ithout missing a beat she said _"Floor of course!"_

He knew the answer before he asked the question, but he laughed just the same_. "Floor it is then!"_ he proclaimed as he took his picnic blanket out of the basket and proceeded to arrange the food on top for both to enjoy. He took a cork screw out of his pocket and opened the bottle of wine. The beautiful red liquid soon filled two glasses and Candy sat next to him to enjoy their meal.

Sitting on the floor next to each other, they chatted about everything and nothing at once. They had been friends for so long that they knew almost everything about each other, sometimes even finishing each other's sentences. Time had not weathered their friendship and now they felt they were closer than ever. When he started to work at the family's office, he decided that no matter how busy he was she was still too important to him and wanted to find a way to remain in contact. One day on her day off, he showed up at her apartment with a bag full of groceries. He said he was finished for the day and he'd thought he'd surprise her by cooking a delicious lunch for both to enjoy. She looked at him in complete surprise. She usually had toast for lunch on her day off so the offer of a cooked lunch was too good to resist. Ever since then, every Friday they have been having lunch together. Sometimes when he's away for work, he arranges for a local restaurant to deliver a gourmet meal at lunch time with a note from him, telling her to enjoy her meal and to look forward to their next cooking escapade.

Their picnic lunch was almost finished, and Candy could not help laying down on the picnic rug with a sigh of content. _"Ah...I guess I was hungrier than expected"_ she said laughing "_AND a little drunk_". She covered her face with both her hands and grumbled half-heartedly _"I guess this is definitely not very lady-like of me"_ before she held her belly with her hands in a fit of giggles. He was a little drunk as well and watching Candy rolling on the rug giggling, his mouth began twitching and it wasn't long before he was rolling around giggling as well_. "Oh Candy! There will never be a lady more amusing than you"_ he said, with tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks _"Aunt Elroy would have an aneurism if she saw us like this!"_

Now she roared with laughter _"Oh my Lord, what have I done! I have received a man in my house (gasp) ALONE. Quick, we must marry at once to protect my honour". _He was in hysterics by now and unable to stop laughing _"I think I need to re-educate myself about the birds and the bee, my dear nurse. Apparently all it takes to take virginity away is to say hello in private! What kind of textbooks are they training you with? The Bible? Good Housekeeping Journal? I didn't even get to take my tie off let alone my trousers!"_

Candy was still rolling around laughing, shaking her head from left to right and mouthing the word stop but being drowned by her own uncontrollable laughter. _"Well, my dear sir, in my expert opinion as a nurse I can tell you: mechanically it seems pretty straight forward. But I guess that's another thing I won't have the chance to explore any time soon"_ she said, suddenly regaining her composure. He stopped laughing and quietly sat up looking intently at her. _"It doesn't have to be that way"_ he murmured_, "I wish you'd let me help you"._

Candy gave him a gentle smile _"No one can help me. I am supposed to have needs and wants as a woman but I don't even know what they are. I can only tell him how I feel and how my heart aches but never show how my body yearns to be with him because I don't even know what that's supposed to feel like"._ She looked out the window again. The raindrops were gently falling, forming tiny little rivers on the glass as she continued _"I want to be with the man I love, as I love him more than life itself. But I feel no carnal desire for him yet. I can't"._ Her voice sounded a little sad, so he pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear. _"It would be shame if you lived like a nun whilst waiting to be his seductress. It would be such a waste of your life". _

His blue eyes gazed deeply into her green ones, wishing to find the right words to explain his unusual proposal without sounding self-serving. _"What exactly are you suggesting?"_ she asked, swallowing hard and without looking away. The wine had certainly made her a little bolder than usual and thus she didn't feel the least bit embarrassed by his words. He took a gentle, deep breath, as the words began to slowly trickle out of his mouth _"I want to teach you how to love"_ he said, blushing under her green, appraising gaze. "_I know you don't love me like a man, but as a brother and I have learned to accept that. I am also aware that I am very much engaged to someone else and will marry very soon. You know, I care for my fiancée and I guess may even love her, but not in the same way I have loved you and thus I find myself facing a similar predicament to yours..."_

He took another deep breath before continuing on_ "I guess you could say she was born to marry someone like me but her very upbringing hasn't allowed her to want me physically yet. If I cannot be with you and I am supposed to be happy by her side I need her to want me like a man and not like a character out of some story book romance"._ He took her hands and held them in his own, bowing his head down as he continued to pour out the feelings he had suppressed for so long_. "I wanted to be the one you yearn for and the one to satisfy your every need but I know your heart belongs to another and I come to accept that fact. What I want is to teach you how to love him physically and without reserve. In exchange I need you to teach me how to be patient and a good teacher, so I can learn how to be a good husband to my wife and not resent her apprehension when it comes to physical love"_. His imploring eyes were silently pleading for her not to run away or kick him out of the apartment at that very moment.

Candy blinked in surprise, not at his request but at her own response to his words. Under normal circumstances she would have slapped ANYONE who made such an outrageous suggestion but suddenly she found herself very curious as to how this arrangement would work and what would it entail. He was still looking at her without blinking, wishing to be able to read the thousand thoughts that must be running thru her head. He stood up slowly and began to clear the picnic left-overs. Whilst he worked, he began to chastise himself in silence. What did he just do? Did he just proposition himself to this innocent, wonderful girl? How could he take such a gamble on their friendship, their bond? As he continued working, he wished she would at least yell or throw a shoe at him. Something, _anything_; her silence was killing him. Eventually she stood up as well, taking the scraps away from his hands and putting them on the coffee table. She then held his hands with hers and looking into his eyes said _"Excuse me sir, but I need more information about this matter. Your proposal has its merits but lacks in details. You need to tell me exactly what sort of things we would do. After all, you'll have to be in charge if you're going to be my tutor..." _

His jaw clenched as she raised her hand to softly caress the side of his face with her delicate fingers. He put his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him, his voice playful but thick with pent up desire. _"You little rascal, you had me worried for a moment! I thought I had offended you deeply and looking for a way to get rid of me" _he said before tracing her lips with the tip of his thumb _"Firstly, I will only teach you what you want to know and will never push you to do anything you don't want to do"._ Her soft lips began nibbling at this thumb as the tip of her tongue darted out quickly to taste it. He drew a sharp breath at the sight of her beautiful pink tongue touching his finger and swallowed hard whilst trying to retain his composure_. "Secondly, your virginity is not mine to take so we will never fully make love"_ he said, _"however; there are many wonderful things we can do that do not involve any sort of... breaching"_. Candy looked at him with eager eyes as he placed his thumb inside her mouth, her tongue twirling and stroking as each lashing sent a shiver of pleasure that began in his hand and ended in his groin. He closed his eyes before hoarsely adding _"And please don't call me your tutor... it makes me feel like a dirty old man defiling his young, defenceless student"._

Candy stopped the tongue torture and grabbing his hands, placed them firmly on her round, hardened breasts _"Well, this student is certainly willing to learn whatever her more EXPERIENCED teacher has to offer. And I too have a request to make..."_ he opened his eyes quickly, giving her a quizzical look. _"Each and every lesson we must both be blind folded. My heart belongs to another but my body will be mine to explore as I see fit. In my mind, it will be my beloved's hands that touch my breasts and his lips that imprison mine. For you, the body you will be teaching will be your fiancée's and you will keep in mind your promise to keep her intact until the wedding night. Agreed?"_

He dropped his arms by his sides and looked at her with a mix of unbridled fascination and surprise; he could have never imagined that a picnic could end like this!

"_Agreed"_ he said finally, whilst extending his hand forward for a handshake. She smiled at his sudden, professional gesture.

"_Silly man! I think we're now past handshakes"_ she said and throwing her arms around him, drew him towards her for a tender kiss.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_**TO be continued...**_

_**Please be kind! This is my first fancfic EVER so am really nervous. Comments and suggestions would be appreciated.**_

_**; )**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Sorry for the delay... Hope you enjoy the latest instalment of my unhinged musings.**

**P.S. The CC characters don't belong to me, etc., etc.**

**PPS: lemony scene ahead – don't read if this sort of stuff offends you in anyway ; )**

**PPPS: I am not particularly worried about my bad grammar and perhaps shocking spelling (I am nothing but a novice, and a very junior one at that) but if you are offended by it I hereby offer my sincere apologies **_**in advance**_**: please don't feel obliged to continue reading my rubbish – hope you can just enjoy the general jist of the story anyhow ; )**

**Chapter 2**

**Lesson 1 – Building a fire**

Monday morning arrived much too quickly for Candy's liking. Usually she slept in until the last possible moment and between mouthfuls of coffee and toast for breakfast she'd then get ready for another hectic day at the hospital. This morning, however, was different. She woke up one hour _before _her alarm was due to ring and now was quietly laying down in bed, re-living all the events from her Friday picnic. Her face flushed furiously as she remembered his words and her own shameless, uninhibited response to his proposal.

HIS very indecent, very forbidden and most seductive offer. What was she thinking? Why didn't she simply refuse point blank? What was WRONG with her? She groaned, pulling her covers over her face with a mixture of shame and disbelief. Was it too late to back out of it? Did she REALLY want to back out of it? ARGH!

She suddenly tossed the covers aside and decided to start getting ready for work, there was little point in continuing the dissection of her barrage of emotions. At least for once she'd be on time and walk calmly to work; more often than not she had to run, handbag in one hand and unfinished breakfast in the other, receiving strange looks from the people she almost knocked to the ground as she flew by. Candy walked to the bathroom, and quietly began to undress herself. With the hot water soothing her altered body, she closed her eyes as she remembered the feel of his soft lips on hers, the warmth of his embrace and her own probing response to his kiss.

After she took the initiative of that first kiss, he had taken command of her lips; gently at first, then hungrily penetrating every corner of her mouth. Candy sighed as she remembered how with her eyes closed she had vividly imagined how her own beloved would kiss her; how his hands would touch, posses and explore every inch of her body as their kiss deepens, becoming more demanding, hungrier with each passing moment. Her tutor's eyes had been dark with passion and it wasn't long before his growing desire took on a more obvious, physical form against her stomach. He pulled away from her hesitantly; he really didn't want to leave but knew if he stayed a minute longer he'd lose all of his composure and break the ground rules they had carefully put in place.

"_Lesson one will begin next week"_ he murmured _"and as much as I'd do anything to stay and continue I must go before someone sends a search party to look for me"_. His eyes met her fervent gaze, her delectable mouth now a bright red after their eager, hungry kisses. _"Candy..."_ he began but his mind couldn't quite think of what to say next. Their closeness was overpowering all his senses; her scent, her feel, her taste... he wanted to have it all and drown in her arms but he knew she wasn't his to either keep or take. She held his hand and bringing it up to her lips, gave it a tender kiss.

"_I know"_ she said, _"I can't believe we did that either, but I am not sorry"._ Her beautiful eyes seemed to look straight into his soul, laying bare all the feelings he had buried deep within just so that he could function and be able to remain by her side without feeling the wrenching pain of his unrequited love.

He gave her one last, quick kiss before leaving her apartment. It would be hard to walk downstairs in his present condition but he rapidly descended towards the main entrance and to his car parked outside. Once inside the gleaming vehicle, he took a deep breath before turning on the ignition and sighed. What was he doing? Could he really walk away from her and marry someone else after tasting her lips? Oh my Lord! What was he going to do if they went FURTHER than a kiss? Would they go further than a kiss? He groaned as the ache in his groin became a throbbing pain again. Well, one thing was certain: he had to go home NOW and have the longest, coldest shower possible and with that thought in mind, he then drove off...

cccccccccccccc

Candy's days at the hospital passed quickly in frenzy of activity. There was another flu outbreak and every single staff member had been asked to work longer than usual. Candy was grateful for this unfortunate but timely distraction as her working week was swiftly coming to an end.

Every time she thought about her new upcoming Friday lunch ritual, her knees would begin to shake nervously, her face became bright red and her whole demeanour changed to a flustered state all at the same time. Her friends at work noticed her strange behaviour (too odd even for her!) and were suitably concerned; they wondered whether Candy was becoming ill as well and suffering the initial flu symptoms.

"_Candy"_ said Natalie the head nurse during a brief tea break in the staff room, _"I must insist you finish by lunch time today"_. Candy turned to her in disbelief _"Natalie, have I done something wrong?" _ Her eyes green eyes were wide with shock: she had been working exceptionally hard and so far had done everything that had been asked of her each and every shift.

"_No Candy, of course not!"_ responded Natalie gently, _"It's just that you have been working 12 hour shifts since Monday and, as far as I know, it is now Thursday and you have not stopped even for a proper meal during this time". _

Candy blushed and lowered her head like a naughty child. _"We have been so busy lately and I just wanted to help out as much as I could"_ she said softly. She knew better than to skip meals and forego her breaks and yet that's exactly what she had been doing. However, if she was to be _completely_ honest with herself, she _really _didn't want to take a whole lunch hour because she didn't want to have time to think about Friday. If she did, she was afraid she would back out of the whole thing and pray ten rosaries as penance for her lustful thoughts.

Anyhow, at the rate she was going, she'd have to permanently move into a monastery as atonement for her multiple sins! She couldn't even take a shower without thinking about where a certain someone's hand would glide and what he would touch... and how his sensuous lips would feel on her bare, velvety skin...

"_Candy!"_ said Natalie sternly, bringing the blond nurse back to reality with a thud. Candy had been standing in the middle of the room with that glazed look in her eyes_ yet_ again, so she was either really sick or off with the fairies once more. Either way, Natalie was now convinced Candy would not be able to concentrate on her work for much longer and her symptoms could only progressively worsen with exhaustion. Candy shook her head quickly as if doing so would help organize her thoughts and regain her bearings.

Natalie continued in a more gentle voice _"Candy you are tired and that makes you more susceptible to illness and as a nurse you must also be aware that when we're tired we are all more prone to making mistakes. It wouldn't be fair to our patients if we are anything less than at our most efficient and at our best when on duty"._

Candy smiled and looked at Natalie's kind eyes as she spoke "_You're a great nurse Candy, but you must learn to follow the hospital rules regarding staff hours just like all your colleagues here and take care of yourself properly. It is good to be a little selfish now and then you know..."_ and before exiting the room added _"I expect to see you not a moment before Monday morning and that's final". _

Candy smiled with glee. It was lunch time already and now she apparently had time to stop at that lovely little boutique she walked (correction, _ran_) past every morning with the most delightful clothes on display. Maybe she could stop by and have a look at their fine collection of silk scarves...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He'd finished his paperwork sooner than expected. Whether he cared to admit it or not, he had been looking forward to Friday with a mixture of unbridled excitement and apprehension. His legs were twitching nervously as he sat behind his desk, drink in hand and waiting for the clock to strike midday. He knew it was too late for him to back out now... No, he'd tasted the forbidden fruit and since the moment their lips touched, wanted nothing more on this earth than be asked to share more, to touch more, to want more...

Would it be considered bad manners is he arrived too early? Maybe half an hour early? What the hell was he thinking! Manners? There were no manners involved in what they were doing! He allowed himself a small chuckle at the very thought of asking Candy _politely_ to touch his body... Oh, how he had missed those hands.

After their picnic last Friday, not even the coldest of showers could dissipate the fire in his loins that the image of those soft, little hands touching his throbbing body created in his sleep. Good Lord, just thinking about it was enough to stoke the fire awake again! Not wishing to walk out of the office with a briefcase in front, hiding his zipper, he quickly decided to leave and perhaps grab something to share with Candy for lunch. That is, if she didn't end up becoming his lunch instead...

cccccccccccccc

It came as no surprise to Candy to hear someone eagerly knocking on her door earlier than expected. She herself had woken up early again that morning, struggling to decide what to wear and how to do her hair. For goodness sakes, she was acting like a school girl with a crush! Why was she so nervous and worried about what to wear? He was JUST her friend, her now very-close confidant. He'd seen her looking less than stellar several times when they lived together. How long ago was that? It seemed to her that it was only yesterday when they shared the same space, and now here they were, about to get closer than ever once more.

She was wearing a plain white summer dress with capped sleeves and a round scooped collar that accentuated her shapely bust without being too provocative. The long, tapered skirt clung to her beautiful hips whilst the row of pearly buttons at the front made the whole dress look suitably casual whilst giving her an air of pure innocence at the same time. Candy had decided to let her beautiful long hair untied and falling in a cascade of golden curls; to her the long strands felt like a comfort blanket covering her back, providing a sense of security. She heard the eager knock on the door again as she quickly smothered down an imaginary crease on her skirt one more time before she proceeded to allow her 'tutor' in.

Dear Lord... As soon as she opened the door she knew she had no chance whatsoever to back down! There he was standing, leaning against the wall and holding a food parcel with a mischievous look of resignation. _"I was serious last week"_ he said as a beautiful smile formed on his sensuous lips, _"next time I bring food I WILL knock on another door and share my delectable offerings with a more receptive damsel..."_ His tailored Italian suit fitted him to perfection, accentuating every inch of his remarkable male physique.

Candy had to stop herself from openly gawking at him in the hallway, so she simply grabbed his free hand and hurriedly led him into her living room. _"Hello to you too!"_ he laughed as he entered and put the parcel on the coffee table, _"don't I get a Thank you or a Hello today?"_

She blushed straight away from head to toe. "_I am so sorry..."_ she sighed, unable to look him directly in the eye, _"I am really nervous and I just didn't want to raise suspicion just in case someone saw us in the hallway"._ She was standing in from of him, tying and untying an imaginary knot with her shaking hands.

His eyes softened as he stood before her witnessing her obvious discomfort. _"As far as anyone around here is aware, we are family. True or not?"_ he said gently, cupping her chin with his hand and raising her face to look at him properly. _"We promised not to feel shame about anything we do here but if you want to reconsider I will understand completely"_ and with that he planted a soft kiss on her trembling lips, pulling her close to him and gently encircling her body with his arms.

Suddenly her initial misgivings dissipated like the morning fog as her hands began to caress his back and her lips began to move beneath his own; hesitantly at first but becoming more confident as her desire to explore her own boundaries began to increase by the second.

"_My body is my own to explore"_ she declared in a husky whisper, spoken against his mouth, _"and today you're going to teach me something about desire"._ Candy pulled away from his embrace for a moment and produced two burgundy scarves out of one of her pockets. She handed one beautiful silk scarf to her tutor and then proceeded to blindfold herself with the other. His throat suddenly felt dry as he tried to swallow: standing with her arms by her sides she looked a picture of ethereal innocence in her white dress, the bright scarf covering her eyes but somehow highlighting the colour of her luscious, red lips.

He took a deep breath and placed his strong hands on her small shoulders; giving her a gentle kiss he then lowered her body slowly to the ground so she could lay down on the plush, soft carpet. He considered leading her to the bedroom but quickly dismissed the thought as potentially fatal idea: he _really_ did not want to put himself into any more temptation than necessary. He was a good man not a monk! If he saw her sprawled naked on the bed, with her soft breasts welcoming his hands and her lips inviting him to explore every corner of her being, he was certain he would NEVER be able to keep their ground rules. He lowered himself and took a seat by her side, admiring the angelic vision before him and promising his ever present conscience to be worthy of the implicit trust she had in him.

"_As you know, a fire begins gently and with very few components"_ he began to say, his voice almost a hoarse whisper whilst slowly stroking her arm with one of his hands_. "We begin with kindling and paper, fanning the flame gently until it is strong enough to burn a more substantial amount of... wood..."_ he swallowed hard as he looked at her sensuous, virginal figure one more time before taking his blindfold and tying it firmly to cover his eyes.

"_Just like a fire, desire begins to develop slowly, sometimes through nothing more than the touch of your skin"_ as he spoke both of his hands began to feel her arms, moving slower but firmly as they became the 'eyes' to explore every inch of her tantalizing body with. He leaned over, whispering in her ear, his husky voice dripping with emotion and anticipation _"Remember this well my dear, anything can burn with the right kind of spark"_ and with soft caresses he then began to explore all the corners of her being.

If Candy was still harbouring any misgivings at this point, they quickly vanished as soon as she felt his warm, masculine hands gently glide over her bare arms, slowly descending down her sides and towards her hips. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally raising his hands towards her chest and beginning to slowly undo the first pearl button on her dress. Candy drew a sharp intake of breath with a mixture of surprise and excitement; she bit her bottom lip as his dexterous fingers slowly worked their way down the row of small, delicate buttons that held her dress together from collar to hem.

She had decided to wear as little as possible this morning, so her breasts were unconstrained by any sort of supportive garments and a little pair of French, lacy knickers were the only thing covering her nudity under her dress. His fingers tensed for a moment as much to his surprise he felt her soft, bare skin; noticing how it was rising into tiny goose bumps as his touch sent little shivers of pleasure throughout her body. The surprising lack of undergarments made him glad to be wearing a blindfold; the sheer shock of seeing her naked torso upon opening her dress would have been enough to send him into a tailspin of rampant desire and probable loss of control.

"_Your skin is the kindling and my hands are the spark. Feel how every inch they touch becomes alight; the warmth of those little fires spreading, connecting and penetrating to your very core..."_ His expert hands were now touching the very peaks of her exposed, ample breasts; the delicate dark skin around them tightening as he gently tweaked her pink nipples until they stood painfully hardened under his delightful administrations. She licked her dry lips as she began to experience an excruciatingly pleasant sensation that seemed to irradiate warmth from her firm mounds all the way to a certain place well below her navel. Her breathing became short and jagged; she was so lost in the moment and in the increasing waves of pleasure that she was not sure whether she was remembering to breathe properly or not...

Candy felt her tutor position his body next to hers on the carpet, and then suddenly she became aware of his hot breath on her right nipple, sending her into an unimaginable delirium of pleasure. _"Yes..."_ he whispered as he gently gave her a little, playful nibble on that most sensitive peak, _"your desire for your beloved will burn like a slow simmering fire that will become a raging blaze when you are finally together"._ Candy gasped louder as his mouth continued to suck and nibble, his tongue flicking and then resting on her erect nipple whilst tweaking and massaging the left breast with one of his free hands. Her breathing became shallow and almost in gulps as her brain seemed to have stopped working and her body was now on automatic pilot, seeking more of the pleasure being offered.

Her hands stroked his hair and back, as his lips and caresses helped her to delve deeper and deeper into her own world of forbidden fantasy. His hands became her beloved's, his breath on her skin was her beloved's. Suddenly she could feel him there, next to her; touching her body from across the miles and despite the circumstances separating them. That missing feeling that had remained nameless between them up until now... she knew she had began to find it and gave it a name. She had it! She felt desire: she knew she wanted him to posses her body with primal urgency, to take what she had to offer him and him alone. She wanted her beloved to taste her breasts, drink her scent and to feel every inch of her silky skin. In turn, she would bury her hands in his soft, long hair and sample the forbidden places in his body as he would writhe against her in sheer pleasure. She was so lost in her marvellous world, thinking mistakenly that she didn't know how she could possibly feel any better when unexpectedly his hand left her breast to travel _much_ further, finding that forbidden and most secret place between her thighs...

"Oh my Lord!" she almost shouted, as his fingers teasingly but gently separated the folds of her womanhood to discover the hidden pearl of all her womanly delights. Her soft moans turned into a more guttural groan as the unbearable, simmering heat in her very core suddenly became a pulsating river of lava. He muffled her voice with his lips, as his tongue did to her mouth what his fingers were doing to her womanhood.

"_THIS is your signal to your beloved"_ he said hoarsely, praying to all the angels and saints he'd be able to keep some sort of composure now that all his blood seemed to have been directed to another part of his anatomy, causing a great deal of attention to be diverted from his task at hand. _"Your body will tell him when you are ready to receive every inch of his being, ready to love him like a woman should love a man"_ and with that he continued to ravage her breasts with his mouth whilst his fingers expertly rubbed and aroused her to a point of no return.

He felt his hand completely drenched by her response to his accomplished fondling. With his eyes covered, he could only imagine how her yielding body must look; her soft moans and jagged breathing the only indication of her approach to that most sought-after of pinnacles. The river of honey emanating from her body made him want to bury himself deep within her and release his own river of desire: never in his wildest dreams he could have imagined a more passionate, more receptive reaction to his sensual caresses.

With insurmountable difficulty, he managed to remain dressed and somewhat in control of his actions though aroused to the extreme as Candy's hips moved in a completely instinctual way towards him whilst holding onto his hair with both of her hands; her whole body rocking against his hand, encouraging, begging him to go harder and faster as the heat building up deep within her veins was seconds away from erupting like a fiery volcano in all of its primal glory.

Suddenly her throat emitted a guttural cry as her hands almost pulled his hair out of its follicles. He felt her body tense and then shake violently as the thousand fires burning within her exploded into an all consuming blaze. He stopped slowly, feeling every single muscle still twitching where his hands had been. When the last of her spasms subsided, he then collapsed next to her, trying to regulate his own shallow breathing whilst tugging uncomfortably at huge, painful bulge created by his own considerable arousal. _"I think I may have to stay here for a moment whilst things go back to...normal"_ he chuckled slowly as he removed the blindfold from his eyes.

Candy was still laying next to him; her emerald eyes glimmering and cheeks still flushed from the fire that had been burning within her, unable to move or say anything that would make any sort of sense. It would take much longer than a moment for her to be able to come back from where she had been just a few seconds ago... She fixed the buttons on her dress, removing her blindfold as well. She remained laying by his side with a beautiful, dazzling smile adorning her still swollen lips. _"My dear sir, after what I have just experienced I don't think things will EVER be normal again"_ and propping herself onto her elbow gave him a tender hug and small, furtive kiss.

Cccccccccccccc

**To be continued...**

**Well, this has been my first attempt at a lemony scene so, again, sorry if it disappointed anyone. I'm sure I'll get better with practice! Suggestions are always welcome!**

**Enaka T: you asked me to clear your name. Don't blame you! If my writing is as rubbish as I think it is I wouldn't be wanted to be credited with it either! Anyhow, for all the people who think EnakaT wrote this tripe, please be assured it wasn't her. This rubbish belongs to me.**

**Also, it has come to my attention that someone in the past may used CandyFan as a name to write reviews and perhaps make unsavoury comments. I just want to clarify that it was not me: I would never write anything negative or derogatory to a fellow fanfic writer as I believe everyone is entitled to express their creativity freely and without judgement. I have been a fanfic member for only a few months and thus not responsible for anything written using the CandyFan name at any time prior to December 2013 ; ). I did use this name maybe twice before officially joining FanFic but again it was around December 2013 and never in a negative or malicious way.**

**Phew... Big hugs and remember to please enjoy your life, it's much too short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Clau Andrew and Lady Graham: gracias por leer mis locuras y por darme `animos de seguir...**

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! They encourage me want to write better and more often!**

**Big hugs and remember to please enjoy your life, it's much too short!**

**P.S. The CC characters don't belong to me, etc., etc.**

**PPS: lemony scene ahead – don't read if this sort of stuff offends you in anyway ; )**

**Chapter 3**

Lesson 2 – Stoking a flame

A week had passed since that unforgettable lunch appointment with Candy and he could have sworn her fragrance was still clinging to his skin. That day he'd walked out of her apartment in a haze of amazement, elation, discomfort and sexual frustration all rolled into one. Somehow he had managed to drive home safely, where without delay he rushed to his luxurious bathroom and quickly removed all his garments before stepping into the shower, allowing the warm water to work its magic on his painfully aroused body. He closed his eyes, reliving the images of his lunch 'lesson'. Without hesitation, he vigorously sought to obtain the overdue release to his own physical needs as the warm water washed over his body and the feel of her breasts was still present on his mind. He climaxed almost immediately as soon as he remembered the slickness of her womanhood and the way her body shuddered with the waves of pleasure that signalled her own release.

Presently he was alone yet again sitting at a desk, in a city far away from Chicago on a business trip; wishing to be somewhere else, with someone else, close to her, almost _inside_ her... As it was his custom when he was absent, he had ordered her lunch from a local restaurant. Glancing at the clock for the tenth time, he guessed she would be just about ready to eat by now. He looked outside his office window, for a moment lost in his own thoughts, fantasising for a brief second about what would she look like as she sat at her own small dining table? Would she be reading his note now, what would she make out of it? Would she really be capable of doing _exactly_ what he had asked her to do? "_Shut up._.." he chided his own mental dialogue "_if I want to see her soon I have to concentrate and finish all this as soon as possible"_. But all his self reproach was futile; his mind was already wondering off, leaving the office and floating thru the city buildings, taking him to her. In fact, he was already looking at her sitting at her dining table and savouring her delicious lunch, hopefully doing exactly what his note told her to do...

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"_My dearest Candy,_

_I know you're tired, I can tell. Your letters sound hopeful and warm but they cannot mask the air of uncertainty and pressure I know you are going through. I may act like a reckless young man at times, my dearest, but I am not stupid. This situation is unbearable for both of us and I know it. I need to feel the warmth of your arms around me as I wake up each morning, my lips savouring each and every inch of your body and I believe you feel the same way. _

_The physical distance seems insurmountable at times but an emotional distance would be far worse. What's happening to us, my love? I fear that we're losing ourselves slowly and our love is succumbing to the strains of the distance between us. Is it that everything is ending between us and we just don't know it yet? My love for you beats within my heart with each breath that I take but right now I feel that our life together is nothing but a promise that may never be. And yet... almost against all logic my heart still belongs to you. I want to shout to the four winds how much I love you but I understand we both have reasons why we cannot do this right now. Still, I can't sleep; I am surrounded by people full of praise and admiration and yet I feel completely empty and so alone without you by my side. I need you in my life like I need air; it is as if my whole body can no longer deny that I love you and cannot exist without your touch. I am afraid of being overwhelmed by our circumstances and lose myself to this fear of losing you and what little we __**do**__ have. However, having said that I also fear losing myself to the __**hope**__ of having you if this is not where we are both heading. _

_My dearest Candy, do we really have a future or will our dream be just an illusion that will never bear fruit? _

_I will see you very soon and I will ask you a question. Upon this answer I hope we can begin to plan what the rest of our lives will bring._

_Eternally yours,_

_Your beloved..."_

"_Why do you write such things_" she cried softly as she placed the letter in her drawer. The mail had arrived early that Friday morning, bringing her a letter from her beloved and another from her 'tutor'. She knew he'd be away for almost two weeks as he had left last Saturday after their 'lesson' so his note was probably just a courtesy letter telling her to enjoy his customary lunchtime offering.

After she read the letter from her beloved, she took a few moments to clear her thoughts and process her feelings. She knew he was right, what were they doing? They loved each other, but had not discussed their future or even knew how achieving a life together would even be possible. Every clandestine meeting, every secret letter did nothing to pave a path towards the future they both desperately wanted to share. As she looked outside her window she knew she could never love him in secret, not now when she was discovering her own carnal desires and awakening a dormant passion that she never knew she had. She wanted to feel his body pressed hard against hers, inside her, making love feverishly until the early hours of the morning and waking up in a tangled haze of naked bodies, desire and passion. She wanted to love him desperately, intimately, passionately and completely and one day, to carry and give birth to his children.

She closed her eyes and remembered how last Friday her breasts had clamoured for her beloved, because in her mind he'd been there touching, caressing, probing and finally satisfying some of the incredible heat her body had experienced. Yes, she needed him. She loved him with every cell in her body but it was clear they were going nowhere... He has to make a choice and turn his back on a particular person in order to be with her. Would she, sweet innocent and all self-sacrificing Candy be willing to accept the cost of such actions? Could she live with the consequences?

Unable to answer any the questions his missive was stirring within her mind, she sat on her couch and opened the letter from the tutor. As soon as she tore the envelope and unfolded the neat pieces of paper, she felt like a little ray of sunshine spilled out of its confines and filled the room with the memory of his dazzling smile.

"_Dear Candy,_

_Whilst this cat is away, I'd like my little 'mouse' to play..._

_As it is my custom, I've organized for lunch to be delivered today. However, I've taken the liberty to arrange a little surprise for you. Well, it's not exactly a surprise but more of a task..._

_When lunch arrives, there will be another package delivered as well. I'd like you to eat lunch wearing my surprise and doing a special homework task that we shall revise upon my return next week._

_As you know, our lessons are coming to an end all too soon. I will be married in three weeks and away for almost two months. I believe there is a lesson of the outmost importance for you to master, one that will serve you well for the rest of your life. This lesson takes a little effort but at the same time it is something that will bring great rewards and only you can accomplish._

_By now you're probably wondering what in the world am I taking about, right? I can almost see you wrinkling your lovely little nose..._

_Well, my dear, what I want you to learn is self-love. Not the kind of love from the Ten Commandments, but more precisely self pleasure. You see, the incredible pleasure you experienced last week can be satisfied not just by your beloved but by yourself as well. As a man, I can honestly tell you that we've all been teased about it, sometimes shamed into thinking it is an abomination but, well, secretly it is something that we all do from time to time for different reasons... _

_So today, as you eat your lunch wearing your 'surprise' I'd like you to look at yourself in a mirror and appreciate your body thru the eyes of your beloved. Look at yourself in the same way he'd look at you. Touch yourself were you'd like him to touch you. Imagine him sitting beside you as you eat your lunch; your lips wrapping themselves seductively around each morsel, the tongue in his mouth just begging to lick any crumbs that fall on your creamy breasts. _

_Candy, please remember that when think you're alone, you really aren't. He's there with you, satisfying your desire, __**stoking your fire**__. And one day when you are finally together in the same space, in the same bed it will be as if it had always been that way. Your body will remember and react to his touch, welcoming him to you, welcoming him home where he belongs._

_And now you're probably wondering why am I telling you all this, betraying the sacred secrets of manhood to you? Well, to put it simply: I love and care for you... and I want whatever and whoever is best for you. All I want is for you to be happy and if he's the one that your heart wants, well then, that's what I want for you._

_I shall see you next week._

_Your tutor"_

A gentle smile adorned her lips and she carefully placed the letter back inside the envelope, trembling with the emotions his words had stirred. He knew exactly what to say at the precise moment when her heart was aching. She wasn't a silly little girl anymore so she knew they were both a little infatuated with each other, but they were always mindful of one another's choices and obligations. Their lessons whilst 'educational' for both, were more of a thinly disguised way to explore their curiosity with each other's bodies before it was too late to do anything about it; and as always there was the explicit understanding that nothing more could come of it. The sudden knock on the door broke her away from musings and she sprung from her seat to open the door.

The young delivery boy handed Candy a large white box wrapped with a large pink bow and a large brown paper bag from which a delicious smell emanated. "_These are for you Miss Candy, the box arrived at the restaurant yesterday with a note requesting it to be delivered today with your lunch order"_ he said with an eager smile. Miss Candy was always so lovely and her tips were always very generous.

Candy took the packages and handed a large bank note to the grateful delivery boy. _"Thank you Charlie, here, this is for you. You must have had trouble carrying all this by yourself"_. The boy looked at the note in horror for a moment. _"I am sorry, Miss, I do not have any change to give you"_ he said as he extended the note back towards Candy. She gave him a hearty laugh _"Please Charlie! It's all yours. You have managed to deliver all these parcels in one piece and across seven blocks. It's the least I can do for the young man who's delivering my lunch and saving me from eating burnt toast"_. Charlie smiled as he quickly tucked the note inside his pocket. _"Thanks Miss Candy! I promise I will give it all to my mother as soon as I get home"_ and turning on his heels he smiled again from ear to ear and left as quickly as his young legs would allow him.

Once inside her apartment, Candy's curiosity could no longer be contained. She quickly tugged at the bow holding the box closed and removed its lid. Inside she found a breathtaking turquoise silk and lace corset, with matching silk black French knickers of turquoise lace trimming and a black lace suspender belt. A pair of silk black stockings topped with turquoise lace at the thigh complemented the whole assemble. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the mere sight of the whole outfit. She gingerly stretched her fingers to touch the corset and the softness of the materials took her breath away. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined herself wearing anything like this. Inside the box she found a note in her tutor's neat handwriting

"_**Hope you like it – remember to follow my instructions – there may be a quiz next week"**_

She blushed all the way from the root of her hair to her toes, wondering how on earth he just _knew _her size... A loud grumble from her stomach echoed throughout the room so grabbing her _lingerie_ out of the box, she raced to her bedroom to change and sit down to lunch as per her tutor's instructions.

The feel of silk against her bare skin was sensuous to say the least. The outfit complemented her complexion to perfection and fitted her feminine body like a glove. The corset pushed her gorgeous breasts higher; making her already well defined cleavage look like it belonged to a goddess from Olympus. Her toned, shapely legs were encased in the black stockings and would give any man a heart attack on sight. They may not be the longest legs, but they were certainly well defined, sensuous and begging for a playful bite. She couldn't help to wonder how her legs would look wrapped around the waist of her beloved and instantly blushed again. If these garments had this effect on her, how would her beloved react to them? She bit her bottom lip as she smiled at the thought of him dying to remove each and every piece of lingerie as they explored their bodies with rampant desire. The silk black French knickers accentuated her curves and her shapely bottom, and they flared slightly outwards with no elastic around the legs. The French knickers were certainly comfortable but they were also extremely sexy. Candy could almost imagine her beloved removing them with his teeth... Another loud grumble from her stomach stopped her musings immediately. She grabbed the full length standing mirror from her bedroom and carefully brought it out into her lounge room. Placing the mirror in front of her small dining table, Candy sat down and began to unpack her lunch.

Inside she found the usual small metallic boxes with the restaurant's logo stamped on the lids. She opened the first box and found a delicious fillet mignon in reduced red wine juz accompanied by grilled asparagus and baby steamed carrots. In the second box she found a generous slice of chocolate mousse cake adorned by half a dozen strawberries dipped in dark chocolate. A small bottle of red wine was all that was left inside the wonderful bag of lunch time delights.

Candy placed a crisp white napkin on her lap and proceeded to degust the array of culinary delights. She began to cut at the fillet whilst looking at her image in the mirror. She carefully cut a small piece and almost with reverence, opened her mouth to wrap her lips around the small mouthful of food at the end of her fork. She chewed slowly, consciously gazing at her face as her jaw moved. She was sure this was the first time in her life that she didn't devour her food like a ravenous wolf and she liked the image being reflected back. She looked like a real lady; mindfully enjoying her food with serenity and an air of distinction whilst her eyes sparkled vividly in a vain attempt to hide the passion rising in her veins.

She grabbed an asparagus spear and slowly traced the outline of her lips with the tip. She opened her lips slightly before allowing the tip of her tongue to lightly touch the spear. Candy closed her eyes as she imagined her beloved's finger touching her lips and how she would love to teasingly nibble his finger tip before opening her mouth a little wider to wrap her swollen red lips around his whole finger, trapping it inside her mouth. She could almost feel how her tongue would trace the length and width of his finger, sucking it slowly, gifting him a glimpse of all the scandalous things she'd like to do to the rest of his body with her mouth.

The desire began to rise through her body like hot vapour, slowly filling every cell in her body with a languid sense of sensuality. She felt womanly, sexy, desirable and beautiful. Is that what he could see in her every time they were together? She'd certainly noticed the urgency of his hands travelling along her body whenever they met and once or twice had felt a certain bulge pressing against her stomach whilst they kissed passionately. She drank her glass of wine and slowly that languid feeling became more prominent as the barriers of reserve began to wane. Where would she like to be touched? She looked at her own reflection in the mirror: her eyes were sparkling whilst her cheeks were slightly flushed with pink. Was she flustered because of the wine or could it be because she had become aware of the growing wetness between her legs?

She finished her main meal before pouring herself another glass of wine and turning her attention to the decidedly sinful-looking chocolate dessert. She took a spoonful of the confectionery and the mousse immediately melted in her mouth. If it was possible for food to give orgasms she'd be having one right now. She laughed mischievously and thought of the perfect word to describe what her mouth was experiencing: foodgasm... Yes, that was it! Pleasure such at this should be considered a foodgasm! The mousse was fluffy and sweet without being overpowering or too rich. She licked her lips as another spoonful of the sweet dessert crossed her mouth. Again, she looked at the reflection in the mirror and was surprised to find a young girl with blazing eyes, licking a spoon like her life depended on it whilst at the same time straddling the chair in a most suggestive way. The lady had given way to the temptress almost with too much ease.

Her breasts heaved slightly as her breathing became more shallow, her eyes darkening with passion at the very thought of beloved watching her, wanting her, receiving her as her hands began to explore sensuously across her hardened breasts. She took off her hair clip and let her hair fall down in a cascade that covered her chest with a blanket of silky golden curls.

Her lips parted slightly like flower petals, hungering for the comfort that her beloved's touch could bring. Her hands imprisoned her breasts mercilessly and a moan of pleasure escaped her throat. A shiver of pleasure ran along the length of her spine as she pinched her nipples to attention with her thumbs and index fingers. Her nipples hardened even more, increasing the dampness between her legs with every single stroke of her thumbs. The room seemed foreign to her now as it had become her own pleasure haven. She hastily unfastened the upper clips of her corset, freeing her breasts from their silken prison and allowing her trembling hands to grip them harder and without constraint.

The dampness between her legs increased and she instinctually sought to explore the delicate folds of her own being. She moved the black silk panties aside and through her reflection in the mirror saw her own swollen, womanly pink petals spread as she smoothly continued to straddle the chair and contemplate the vision before her eyes. Tentatively she lowered one hand and began to discover her own femininity whilst caressing her breasts furiously with the other hand at the same time. She knew from her last lesson what this type of caress could do, so she began gently at first to survey every inch of her being. Candy saw her own pearl of delight, hardened and ready for pleasure and her fingers began to stroke it softly. Each touch from her quivering fingers sent a wave of pleasure so strong that it seemed to stretch from the base of her spine all the way to the crown of her head. She curled her toes in sheer anticipation as she licked her fingers, sampling her own taste with a mixture of pleasure and curiosity: she tasted like the sea breeze, salty yet clean like a day at the beach.

She shivered with delight as she thought of her beloved's possessive hands upon the delicate folds, his tongue hungrily tasting the source of her growing dampness, drinking the honey emanating from her body. She just knew that his warm tongue would probe gently, and then his mouth would mercilessly cover the whole area, bringing the throbbing little knob of pleasure to the brink of satisfaction. Oh how she wished she could wrap her silken legs around his neck, bringing his tongue close to the source of her delight and agitation! Her nipples felt as hard as bullets by now, as the fire at the pit of her stomach rapidly became a raging blaze. She envisioned her beloved standing there naked before her, his sculptured body throbbing with the desire her own self ministering was creating. She imagined her hands grabbing his manhood and slowly exploring every inch of his being with long, sensuous strokes from her eager tongue. What would he taste like, she wondered? Like the sea and forest? Would his member throb with delight as her hot breath descended upon him with each long, wet stroke? Would his mouth clamour hungrily for her breasts and the slick taste of her womanhood? Would he be driven to the edge of insanity with the urgent need to claim her body, plunging himself deeply inside her over and over again until they both found release?

Candy's body rocked mercilessly against her own hand, the growing need for release within her increasing as the river of honey continued to flow from her womanhood. Her body, tightly coiled with delight, finally exploded as her hips rocked rhythmically and faster as she began to experience the first twinges of her own release. "_Oh my Lord"_ she mumbled between waves of pleasure _"OH MY GOD!"_ she said again, almost shouting on top note as the mere thought of her beloved's member entering her soft, wet folds sent her body into an overwhelming orgasmic release of indescribable of pleasure. She felt her own wet core tremble and shake with every wave that seemed to run thru her whole body as her mind exploded into a kaleidoscope of colours, smells and sensations.

Once her body stopped pulsating, she carefully examined the image of the woman staring back at her in the mirror. That woman's eyes were sparkling; her lips were still swollen whilst her rosy nipples were standing erect and still hard to the touch. Candy smiled back at her own image and cheekily thought that she couldn't wait to wake up next to her beloved looking like that. She got up from the dining table and quickly rushed to the bathroom and, taking off her wonderful gift, enjoyed a warm long shower that seemed to relax her taut, aching muscles. She allowed herself a quick chuckle as she thought _"Well, no wonder men keep that little secret to themselves"_ whilst she lathered herself with her rose-scented soap. _"If all women knew we could do that ANYTIME we really wouldn't need men too often"... _As she ran her hands across her still hardened nipples, she felt another twinge of pleasure beginning to form yet again between her legs. _"Well, practice does make perfect"_ she thought, as her hands began to explore her soft folds and her mind took her back into the arms of the man of her dreams...

**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**To be continued...**

**My apologies for not updating for a few weeks – as per usual life got on the way!**

**Thank you to all the lovely people who've taken the time to read my crazy rubbish yet again. I truly can't express what your lovely words mean to me. Your positive thoughts fuel my positive musings.**

**I promise this is a mini fic and next chapter will probably be the last one unless I get a really, really good idea!**

**I promise the identity of the tutor will be revealed next. Who do you think it should be? I know already but I'm just curious as to what your opinion on the matter is...**

**PS foodgasm: food that when eaten brings an unimaginable amount of pleasure... almost a religious experience (my husband and I made up this word one day – don't know if it is really originally ours but I guess it doesn't really matter who invented it. It describes so much...)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – What expect when you're not expecting him...

"_My dearest Candy,_

_As I write this letter I feel that my whole being is literally trembling with joy. The time has come for us to make a definite stand. Our situation has reached a point where I don't want a future without you regardless of the consequences. It may seem crazy and even impetuous but I cannot deny this any longer: I want you by my side as soon as possible. I long to be able to kiss your lips every morning; I dream about your smile every night, of loving you and making love to you every day of my life. I only live and breathe for you... My heart sings a mantra of my love for you and you alone. I've yearned to have you standing beside me for so long that in the past six months I have been carefully planning the path that will hopefully take us to a new life together. I believe the timing is right for me to finally disclose a portion of my secret plan to you. _

_I have included a first class one way train ticket to New York and I know this time there is a way in which we can have the life we both dream of. Our life will not be easy and we may be ostracised from society but if you feel our love is strong enough to withstand the consequences that our actions will surely carry, please I beg you to be on that train. I know you have a wedding to attend in two weeks time so I have taken the liberty of booking the trip for the last evening train leaving Chicago shortly after the wedding reception takes place. It means you will miss out on most of the evening's festivities but I did this on purpose as I expect your absence should not raise any suspicions under the circumstances: everyone will be too busy with the party and the cleanup afterwards or too drunk and nursing a hangover to notice if you leave town for a few days._

_Candy, when I bought the ticket and placed it inside this envelope I felt lighter and more relaxed that I have been in a very long time. You give me the freedom to be me when all this time I've been a prisoner of the duty and expectation of a life I never asked for. That's the magic that you and only you bring into my life and I can promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me. Your heart and generosity captivated me from the first moment I met you and my life has never been the same: complicated but enriched and certainly very entertaining!_

_I feel so deliriously happy right now! I DO have to stop grinning like an idiot, otherwise __**she**__ may become suspicious and discover what I am about to do. _

_When I see you and hold you in my arms at the train station, I will whisper a question in your ear so please listen carefully and be ready..._

_Yours in heart and body,_

_Me..."_

"_Blessed angels and all the saints!"_ she whispered "_this is it! I am going to be with him. He's asking me to be with him for good"_. Candy sat on her couch, her green eyes shining with tears of happiness. What was she going to do? WHERE would she start? Will she tell her 'tutor'?

She just finished another long shift and the hospital and was looking forwards to tomorrow's 'lesson' with her friend. However, the unexpected letter from her beloved had thrown all her plans into disarray. She read the letter again just to make sure she understood his message correctly.

"_One way ticket_" she mused, "_another one way ticket to an unknown future_". She remembered ruefully how the last one way ticket to New York she received all those years ago set off that painful chain of events that defined both of their lives. Would history repeat itself once more or had she finally released the ghost from the past? She also remembered that at the time the old train ticket had been nothing more than the possibility for a future, never a certainty: marriage had surely not been discussed back on that occasion.

"_This is different_!" she said with conviction, "_he knows the consequences and still wants me there"._ But one question remained unanswered: she was aware of the consequences as well. Did she feel as daring as he did? Did she truly believe in the strength of their love to overcome what lay ahead for them both?

"_Oh my goodness_" she whispered softly, "_I AM ready, I want to go..."_ and with that began to make a mental note of the preparations she had to make before her imminent departure.

"_My dearest friend_" she thought as she sat down to a cup of tea to calm her fraying nerves, _"tomorrow shall be our final goodbye after all_". She placed the cup gently on the table, a shy smile curving her lips. He had certainly taught her so much, how could she possibly excise him from her life completely? She closed her eyes as she remembered each and every 'lesson' they'd had and how intimately they had grown to know each other. Her heart felt heavy for a moment as she struggled to envision the best way to let him go. They both knew their time together was coming to an end; it was going to be inevitable as his wedding was taking place in less than a fortnight! Still, she knew they would see each other at gatherings and events but never again in the intimacy of her own apartment.

Candy took her empty cup to the kitchen. She suddenly came to the realisation that in less than a fortnight she may never be coming back from New York to this place again. She slowly scanned the tiny apartment with her vision; it had always been her very own bit of heaven on earth and her beautiful green eyes glazed with unshed tears of joy and apprehension. Yes, she could live with the thought of not returning to the place that had been her home and refuge for such a long time. She just didn't know how she'd cope with never seeing the people who had a special place in her heart again. Candy tried not to feel sad at a time when she should be leaping about the house with joy but in her heart of hearts she knew that the decision she was about to make would mean saying goodbye to her loved ones indefinitely, including her 'tutor'...

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**To be continued...**

**I know this chapter is smaller than the others, but it's a bridge-in chapter for what's coming up next.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it means a lot to me that you take time from your busy lives to read my unhinged imaginings... very humbled indeed.**


End file.
